rainfacefanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon A Time
This is based on the abc show called Once Upon A Time. Quick Summary It's about a loner, Emma, joining a clan called StoryBrookeClan. She ends up meeting her son, who is now an apprentice, Henrypaw. Reginastar, the leader, tries to get rid of Emma, but gives her a warrior name. She meets Henrypaw's mentor, Marywing, who is really into Johntail, whom is in a comma. When Johntail goes missing, Marywing finds him passed out next to a river and does something that revives him, but sadly, Johntail's old mate from out of the Clan comes and joins to be with him. Emma starts helping a she-cat named Ellalove who is expecting Shaneberry's kits, but Shaneberry's father, Oldtail, stops them from being together sense they are new warriors. Emma finds out that Ellalove made a deal to give her first born to Goldfang so Emma has to help her. Ellalove has her kit, and Emma makes a deal with Goldfang and Ellalove can keep her kit, but Emma will have to do something in return. Prolouge (i like prolouge's, who cares? "..." NOT ME! "..." STOP JUDGING ME!) A pale ginger she-cat looked at a small brown tom next to her. "I'm sorry Henry, I have to give you up," she meowed to the new born kit. She licked his head just as a jet black she-cat stepped into the light. "I will take the kit now Emma," she meowed, looking at Henry. "Okay, just please be gentle with him, and his name is Henry," Emma said, shaking in the cold night. "Wonderful, he shall be called Henrykit in the clan, and I will try my best," she meowed. She picked up the kit and looked at Emma. "Do you want to think twice?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. "No Reginafang, take him," Emma meowed. Emma got to her paws and looked at Reginafang and meowed, "Just be careful with him." "Fine," Reginafang meowed. And with that, Emma was gone in a flash. (DUH DUH DUH! SUSPENSE PROLOUGE!) Chapter 1 ~ Found By A Person That You Knew Emma walked alone in the forest, darness all around her. She slowly walked around a huge oak and a brown tom was quickly in her way. "Who are you?" she asked the little tom. "Henrypaw," he meowed to her. "Henry?" Emma asked, looking into his eyes. She gasped in relization that it was her son. "That was my name before my adopted mother found me," he murmured, flicking his tail. "Right," Emma murmured. "Well, I should get you back to StoryBrookeClan and your mother," she said, flicking her tail. "Adopted mother, she said my real mother's name was Emma. By the way, what's your name?" Henrypaw asked her. "It's Emma," she said. "Then your my mother!" Henrypaw said. He pushed against her fur. "Yea, but I still have to get you home," she said, pushing away from him. She started walking off in the direction she would have to go and Henrypaw followed. "You might be the happiness that will save us Emma! You will save us from the evil!" he said to her. "What's the evil?" Emma asked the tom, even though she didn't care. "Reginastar," he said. "Was her old name Reginafang?" she asked. "Yes, she also my adopted mother." "Huh, why do you think she's the evil thing?" Emma asked, wonder creeping up in her voice. "Because it suits her perfectly," Henrypaw murmured. Emma couldn't help but chuckle. Soon they reached the camp and a jet black she-cat came running out, muttering angrily under her breath. "Emma," she meowed to her, she knew that must be Reginafang, er, star. "Reginastar," she murmured. Reginastar nodded to her and then grabbed Henrypaw by the scruff and dragged him back into camp. "Well, you should get going Emma," she said through the fur. "No! Don't go Emma, please stay!" pleaded Henrypaw. "Is it okay if I stay here with StoryBrookeClan for awhile?" she asked Reginastar hopefully. "Fine, but don't expect us to do everything for you." "You won't have to," Emma murmured under her breath. She followed the jet black she-cat into the camp.